Lustrous
by LightSphire
Summary: "Jika aku adalah bintang bagimu, maka izinkan aku untuk menebarkan kilau cahayaku di hatimu …."/20 drabbles about TakuRan. RnR maybe?


**Disclaimer :** Inazuma Eleven GO belong to Level-5. This story created for entertainment purpose only.  
**Warning :**Sho-ai (as expected from TakuRan, though?), klise, gaya tulisan yang saling campur-aduk, OOC, AU, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

**LightSphire **proudly present...

**Lustrous **  
—20 drabbles about TakuRan—

* * *

**1. Merah Muda**

Shindou sudah terbiasa melihat warna merah muda.

Gradasi warna itu selalu bisa ia temukan di tiap kelopak bunga Sakura yang beterbangan saat musim semi. Warna itu sendiri juga sarat akan makna femininitas yang begitu kental. Merah muda adalah warna untuk anak perempuan; Shindou memegang teguh persepsi itu.

Namun, semua persepsi yang selama ini ia jadikan pegangan seakan runtuh begitu saja kala mata cokelatnya menatap rambut yang menjuntai dan membingkai setiap sisi wajah Kirino dengan begitu sempurna.

Bagaimana bisa warna itu melekat pada sosok Kirino? Dan lagi, warna itu terlihat begitu indah di matanya.

—tunggu dulu, indah?

**2. Musik, Nada, dan Lagu**

Kirino bukanlah anak yang tumbuh dari keluarga yang paham dengan musik. Karena itu, sejatinya dia tidak terlalu paham dengan susunan nada atau semacamnya.

Shindou adalah anak yang begitu paham mengenai musik dan nada. Dia selalu tahu bagaimana caranya merangkai nada, menciptakan untaian tangga-tangga nada yang pada akhirnya selalu menghasilkan musik yang terdengar syahdu.

Di lain pihak, Takdir adalah sosok yang penuh dengan kejutan. Tiap kali ia menggerakkan tangannya, maka terciptalah sebuah nyanyian yang melibatkan manusia sebagai anak nadanya.

Jika Takdir ingin membuat lagu yang menarik Kirino dan Shindou terjebak dalam bait-bait yang membingungkan, kira-kira lagu yang tercipta akan seperti apa, ya? Hmm.

**3. Begin**

Saat dua pasang mata saling bertemu...

"Hai, namaku Shindou."

Saat senyum hangat tersungging di rupa yang manis...

"Hai, Shindou. Aku Kirino, Kirino Ranmaru."

Saat kedua tangan saling menjabat dan hangat menjalar dari telapak tangan...

"Salam kenal, Kirino."

Saat mawar kegembiraan menyebar di wajah serupa malaikat...

"_Uhn_... salam kenal juga!"

Saat itu pula kisah mereka dimulai.

**4. Crybaby**

Kirino selalu mengasosiasikan sosok anak laki-laki dengan postur tubuh yang tegak, kulit kecokelatan, mata gelap yang terasa tajam sekaligus meneduhkan kala bertemu pandang dengan mata hijaunya, dan suara dalam yang rendah namun tegas yang mampu membuat siapapun yang mendengar langsung menuruti perintahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan ada kata 'cengeng' tercetak dalam persepsi miliknya.

Kirino melemparkan sebuah senyum hangat kala kepala cokelat itu menoleh. Mata _hazel _itu membulat, terkejut, dan langsung mengusap buliran air mata yang tadi sempat mengalir turun di pipinya.

"Ah! Ternyata kau ada disini, Kirino," ucap Shindou tatkala semua kristal bening berkedok air mata miliknya sudah menghilang.

Kirino kembali tersenyum lalu melangkah mendekat dan mengusap pundak anak itu dengan lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, Shindou," bisiknya pelan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Dan sebuah senyum perlahan terulur di wajah Shindou.

Memang benar, kata 'cengeng' tidak ada dalam kamus Definisi Anak Laki-laki milik Kirino. Tapi kata 'sensitif' selalu tercantum di sana.

Hei, laki-laki bisa jadi sensitif juga, kan?

**5. Panda**

"Kirino,"

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kirino mengangkat dagunya yang sedaritadi ia tumpukan di atas meja. "Tentu. Kenapa?"

"_Ano_, kelopak matamu menghitam," Shindou menunjuk kelopak mata miliknya sebagai bentuk penegasan. "Apa kau kurang tidur?"

Kirino menghela nafas panjang. "Iya. Semalam aku belajar sampai larut. Kau tahu, kan, hari ini ada ulangan matematika?" Kirino mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan gedikkan bahu singkat dan menguap lebar-lebar.

Ia benar-benar mengantuk saat ini.

Shindou tersenyum lalu dengan spontan berujar, "Dengan semua lingkaran hitam di matamu itu, kau jadi kelihatan mirip dengan panda."

Yang ada dipikiran Shindou, panda adalah hewan lucu yang menggemaskan.

Di lain pihak, Kirino mengasosiasikan panda sebagai hewan gemuk pemalas yang kerjanya jika tidak nempel di pohon bambu, ya makan bambu.

Setelah Shindou mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kirino ngambek dan tidak mau bicara pada si penanggung nomor punggung 9 sampai latihan sepak bola berakhir.

**6. Selalu**

Jika di negeri dongeng selalu ada ibu peri yang muncul saat Cinderella tengah terpuruk dalam kesedihan, maka di dunia nyata ada Kirino yang selalu ada dan mengulurkan tangan kala Shindou terjatuh dan tak mampu bangkit.

Jika di negeri dongeng ada kakek Gepetto yang selalu mencurahkan kasih sayangnya pada Pinokio, maka di dunia nyata selalu ada Shindou yang membiarkan senyumnya terulur panjang dan hangat di hadapan Kirino.

Jika di negeri dongeng Putri Duyung harus mengorbankan suara indahnya untuk bisa mendapatkan sepasang kaki agar bisa selalu bersama dengan sang Pangeran tercinta, maka di dunia nyata, Kirino tak perlu melakukan hal yang sama karena Shindou memang selalu ada di sampingnya.

Selalu, dan akan selalu begitu.

**7. Jingga**

Kirino selalu kagum dengan warna jingga. Terutama jika warna itu tumpah di atas langit senja bersamaan dengan sedikit semburat merah, membiaskan cahaya matahari yang warnanya kuning terang, membuat semua hal yang ada di bumi jadi terbalut oleh berkas sinar senja. Tak terkecuali wajahnya saat ini.

"Kirino, wajahmu merah."

"...Tidak."

"Iya."

"Itu cuma efek sinar matahari, Shindou."

"Masa? Biar kulihat!"

"...Ka-kau terlalu dekat!"

"Hee, wajahmu makin merah!"

"Sudah kubilang ini karena sinar mataha—hei! Kubilang jangan terlalu dekat!"

**8. Aku suka padamu!**

Aku suka padamu, adalah kalimat ajaib.

Aku suka padamu, adalah kalimat yang secara misterius dapat merangsang jantung untuk berdetak dua kali lebih kencang dari keadaan normal.

Aku suka padamu, adalah kalimat yang entah bagaimana caranya membuat sistem otak jadi kehilangan segala jenis orientasinya.

Aku suka padamu, adalah kalimat yang mampu membuat seseorang berdiri mematung dengan wajah merah merona.

"Aku suka padamu, Kirino." kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Shindou barusan mampu membuat jantung seorang Kirino Ranmaru berdetak dengan dentuman yang sinkronisasinya tak pernah bisa ia pahami.

Semuanya berawal dari kalimat, 'Aku suka padamu'. Dan kalimat, 'Aku juga suka padamu' yang terlontar dari bibir kecil Kirino menjadi tanda awal mula sesuatu yang baru pada jalinan hubungan mereka.

**9. Hadiah**

**[ Selamat ulang tahun ya, Shindou. Maaf, aku hanya bisa mengucapkannya lewat chat. ]**

**[ Aa... Tidak masalah, Kirino. ]**  
**[ Dan, terimakasih atas ucapannya :) ]**

**[ Ya, bukan masalah. ]**  
**[ Ano, maaf aku tidak bisa memberimu hadiah apapun. ]**

**[ Tak apa, Kirino. Lagipula, aku tidak butuh apapun. ]**

**[ Tapi, tetap saja... ]**

**[ Ucapan darimu sudah berarti banyak bagiku. ]**

Kirino tersenyum lembut saat membaca balasan dari Shindou. Namun, tidak lama. Karena selanjutnya, bersamaan dengan datangnya satu lagi chat dari Shindou, rona merah datang dan menjalari wajah Kirino. Meruntuhkan senyum lembut Kirino dan menggantinya dengan senyum canggung.

**[ Lagipula bisa mengenal dan mencintaimu sampai seperti ini sudah kuanggap sebagai hadiah terindah yang diberikan Tuhan padaku :) ] **

**10. Gravitasi  
**

Kirino membenci gravitasi. Dia benci saat gravitasi menghalanginya untuk terbang. Dia benci ketika gravitasi membuat segalanya jatuh ke bawah. Dan dia benci saat gravitasi menariknya jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Shindou dengan jarak wajah yang tak sampai lima centi.

"Uhm ... _ano_, Kirino. Bisa kau bangun sekarang? Aku—sama sekali—tidak keberatan, tapi ... semua semua anggota tim sedang memandang ke arah kita."

Dan Kirino langsung berdiri menegakkan tubuhnya dengan muka merah maksimum.

**11. Bukan Permainan**

"Kirino, kamu tahu bedanya burung sama kamu?" tanya Shindou.

"Aku manusia, dia burung," jawab Kirino.

Shindou berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia bertanya lagi, "Ng… Ayahmu polisi ya?"

"Bukan. "

"Oy, Kirino, kamu gak seru nih!" gerutu Shindou.

"Aku, kan bukan permainan," balas Kirino, yang kemudian sukses membuat Shindou menggali tanah.

**12. Ayunan**

Seorang anak ber-_twintail_ dan-corettemancoret-kekasihnya yang berambut _wavy_ sedang duduk di atas ayunan.

"Shindou."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana pergerakan dari sebuah ayunan?" tanya si _twintail_, Kirino.

"Eh? Maju mundur, kan?" yang ditanya, Shindou, menjawab dengan bingung.

"Iya, kalau hanya maju mundur seperti ini namanya stagnan, kan?" kata Kirino.

"Ya, lalu?"

Kirino tersenyum menatap lawan bicaranya, "Apa kau akan seperti ayunan, yang hanya akan stagnan di hatiku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Bukan jawaban berupa kata-kata yang diberikan Shindou,

Melainkan sebuah kecupan manis yang mendarat di pipi Kirino.

**13. Password**

Pagi itu, Kirino berjalan dengan langkah tergesa menuju kelasnya, dan mendapati Shindou sedang membuka _softcase_ laptopnya.

"Ah, Shindou, kebetulan sekali!" ucap Kirino, seraya menghampiri mantan kapten Raimon Eleven tersebut.

"Kenapa, Kirino?" tanya si rambut _wavy_.

"Aku belum mengirim _e-mail_ tugas ke _Sensei_, jadi aku mau pinjam laptopmu, boleh ya? ya?" pinta Kirino.

"Uhn." Shindou hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, _arigatooouu~_" Kirino pun memeluk Shindou kemudian memboyong laptop keluaran _Asus _milik kekasihnya itu ke bangku terdekat.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara bernada tanya dari si rambut merah muda itu, "_Ano _… Shindou, ini _password_-nya apa?"

"Oh, itu …." Shindou tampak menuliskan sesuatu di atas secarik kertas,

"Ini."

Kirino mengambil kertas itu, dan tak disangka, pipinya langsung merona kemerahan begitu matanya memindai tulisan yang ada di sana,

_Password: aishiterukirichan_.

**14. Mendung**

Mendung adalah keadaan dimana langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah, berubah menjadi kelabu.

Mendung biasanya identik dengan suasana suram dan suara gemuruh petir yang menandakan hujan akan segera turun membasahi bumi.

Jika diakurasikan dengan kondisi Shindou saat ini, definisi sekilas tentang mendung di atas itu sangat cocok.

Anak berambut cokelat keabuan itu duduk terpekur di bangkunya sembari menggenggam ponsel dengan wajah sendu. Ketidakhadiran Kirino di kelas membuat semangatnya yang biasa ada di atas rata-rata, turun dengan drastis.

Sedari tadi ia sibuk berkiriman pesan singkat dengan Kirino yang sedang terbaring sakit di rumahnya, namun kegiatan itu tak berlangsung lama karena bel masuk telah berbunyi.

Sesaat sebelum _Sensei_ masuk ke dalam kelas, Shindou mengirim pesan terakhirnya,

**[Hati-hati di rumah, ya. Cepatlah sembuh agar kau bisa melenyapkan hari-hariku yang mendung dengan senyuman manismu yang secerah warna-warni pelangi.]**

Rona kemerahan pun langsung menyingkirkan mendung dari wajah Kirino yang seharian ini berada di kamarnya.

**15. Pelangi**

Pelangi secara ilmiah adalah tujuh spektrum warna yang terlukis pada kanvas langit akibat pembiasan cahaya matahari yang muncul di saat rintik hujan turun membasahi bumi.

Pelangi merupakan perlambang kesatuan dalam perbedaan. Lihatlah bagaimana tujuh warna kontras itu terbentuk pada satu garis kokoh yang mampu menyingkirkan kusam langit mendung.

Di mata Shindou, Kirino laksana sebuah pelangi yang telah menorehkan warna-warni indah cerita cinta dalam hidupnya.

Dan Shindou begitu bersyukur karena Tuhan telah menciptakan pelangi tersebut untuknya.

**16. Belajar**

Belajar, satu kata yang penting namun sering dianggap sepele.

Namun pada dasarnya, makhluk hidup di dunia ini tak luput dari proses belajar.

Presiden dapat memegang kuasa suatu Negara dengan baik karena ia belajar untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin.

Guru, yang notabenenya adalah seorang pengajar, dapat menyalurkan ilmu kepada murid-muridnya karena ia juga belajar memahami materi yang menjadi bahan ajarnya.

Sama halnya bagi Shindou dan Kirino, sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu, keduanya belajar untuk saling memahami satu sama lain.

Bagi mereka _verba_ ini lebih dari sekedar kata kerja, karena dengan belajar itulah mereka bisa terus berhubungan dengan baik hingga kini.

**17. Ujian**

"Kirino."

"Ya?"

"Ujian apa yang menurutmu sangat sulit?" tanya si rambut _wavy_.

"He?" Kirino berpikir sejenak, "Ujian masuk Tim A, mungkin?" jawab si rambut merah muda sekenanya.

Shindou terkikik geli, "Hihi … bukan itu …."

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Kirino kemudian.

"Ujian paling sulit adalah melupakan dirimu, Kirino," jawab Shindou, tersenyum lembut.

Kirino mengibaskan tangannya, "Menurutku, ujian paling sulit itu meninggalkan dirimu, Shindou," balasnya seraya tertawa.

**18. Lustrous**

Berkilau seperti bintang, kalimat itulah yang melintas dalam benak Kirino ketika ia memikirkan Shindou.

Siapapun akan terpesona pada sosok berambut cokelat keabuan itu saat ia berlaga di lapangan hijau, menunjukkan kebolehannya dalam mengontrol setiap gerakan pemain.

Kirino tidak memungkiri, bahwa memang benar anak beriris _hazel _itu adalah salah satu pemain terbaik, seorang bintang.

Ia senang … sekaligus sedih ….

Sebab yang namanya bintang itu berada sangat jauh di atas langit sana, bukan?

"Jika aku adalah bintang bagimu, maka izinkan aku untuk menebarkan kilau cahayaku di hatimu …."

Nada lembut yang keluar dari mulut Shindou itu melingkupi indera pendengaran Kirino, tak lama setelah ia mencurahkan isi hati sesungguhnya bahwa ia tak ingin Shindou seperti bintang.

Tak mampu berkata-kata, Kirino pun membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Shindou yang kemudian disambut dekapan hangat dari kedua lengan pemuda itu.

**19. Apa Adanya**

Terkadang Shindou bisa menjadi sangat serius, namun di lain waktu ia bisa menjadi konyol.

Walaupun Shindou lebih sering terlihat tegas dan berwibawa, namun sesungguhnya ia juga seorang yang peka dan sensitif terhadap sesuatu.

Biar bagaimanapun, di mata Kirino, Shindou tetaplah Shindou Takuto yang selalu ia banggakan,

Karena ia mencintai anak itu apa adanya.

**20. Everlasting Love**

Cinta, sebuah kata yang sarat makna.

Cinta, sesuatu yang tak mengenal zaman, tak mengenal era, tak mengenal usia,

Juga tak memandang apa dan siapa yang boleh merasakannya, atau apa dan siapa yang akan dirasukinya.

Cinta bukanlah menjadi sosok yang sempurna bagi seseorang, tapi mencari seseorang yang menjadikan kita sosok yang sempurna.

"Lihatlah, kakek dan nenek itu, sang kakek tidak bisa melihat jadi nenek menjadi penunjuk jalannya, sementara sang nenek tidak bisa berjalan maka kakek lah yang mendorongkan kursi rodanya. Bahkan dalam usia yang terpaut jauh dengan kita, mereka masih saling memahami dan melengkapi satu sama lain …."

"Shindou … apa kita bisa seperti mereka?"

"Tentu saja, Kirino, sampai kapanpun aku takkan bisa berhenti mencintaimu."

"Meskipun kita berpisah?"

"Ya, meskipun kita berpisah."

Karena cinta berawal dari pertemuan, namun tak selalu berakhir karena perpisahan.

-END

* * *

yoo minna, terimakasih telah membaca sampai tulisan 'END'. Kami mohon maaf jika 10 drabble terakhir itu gaje semuanya 8"D (silakan tembak author bernama Megumare Hikaru *dor*)

anw, critique and suggest are very welcome :D

Unlimited Love,

LightSphire


End file.
